1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved reflection type screen which effectively collect energy of rays in the range of the observation so as to increase brightness of the picture under preventing reflection of needless incident rays beside the incident rays projected from the projector, in the observation of the pictures resulted by the reflected rays of images such as moving pictures which are optically formed on the screen by a projector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional screens mostly have the characteristic shown in FIG. 1 wherein incident rays (4) projected from a projector (1) form images on a screen (2) as image formation and the diffused reflection is resulted from the formed images and many observers (3) observe the reflected rays (5).
In such observation, the images of the pictures resulted by the reflected rays (5) are highly deformed so as to be unsatisfactory. Moreover, the reflected rays are radiated along the directions parallel to the screen so as to cause a loss of energy of the rays. When needless rays (6) are passed from the other directions beside the direction of the projector (1), the reflected rays (7) are passed into the observers eyes (3) so as to give inferior contrast of the pictures.
In order to overcome the disadvantages, it has been required to make dark in the room for the observation.